bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Vorlik
Vorlik is a Vo-Toa. Biography Vorlik was born into a family of Vo-Matoran that lived in one of the few villages on the surface of Onu-Wahi. They lived frugally as farmers, while Vorlik was still a Matoran. Then, Vorlik's life changed when the farm was attacked by Rahi. Vorlik fled, running for his life. He found his way into Po-Koro, and wandered about the village. He didn't feel welcomed there, so he left it, going to some other Wahi or Koro, such as Ga-Koro. There, he hoped he could be accepted. As he walked, he tripped over something in the desert. When he looked at it, he found a glowing stone. He picked it up, and Toa energy coursed through him. He transformed into a Toa, and vowed to always protect the innocent. One day, in Ta-Koro, he encoutered a Toa called Akira. He had seen her turn Fiera into a Toa, and was interested by this. He found out about the Paladins, and joined them. Appearance Vorlik is a tall, slender Toa. His armor is similar to most Toa of Lightning, but unlike them, he has silver armor instead of white. His armor is dark blue and light silver. His mask is shaded blue towards the bottom, and silver around the top. He has a cut mark running over his mask below his eye. Weapons For a weapon, Vorlik wields a pike. The staff part of it is about six feet long, with a diameter of about an inch. The blade is a foot long, and is approximately three inches wide. The blade is made of protosteel and is incredibly sharp, while the actual staff is made out of cheaper metals that are lighter. At the end is a weight to balance the staff. Inscribed on the staff is Vorlik in Matoran. In addition to the pike, Vorlik also has a round shield. It has a diameter of three feet. The edge is bladed in one portion, so Vorlik can make a swipe with it to cut his opponent. Approximately 90 degrees to that, there is a groove where Vorlik can put the staff of his pike. Powers & skills As a Toa of Lightning, Vorlik has control over the element of Lightning. He can fire lightning blasts, make energy chains of lightning, and manipulate it in various ways. In addition to that, he has a high level of strength due to his mask. He also has slight control of electromagnetism, but he can lose control of this power. He s very proficient with his pike and his sword. His fighting style can be described as jumpy, with Vorlik constantly moving so the enemy cannot hit him and he can strike from multiple places in a short amount of time. Personality A good, brave defender of the people. He tries to protect the people he cares about, and will ruthlessly attack those who try to kill or harm them. He is noble, and all around a good guy. If you need a hand, he will help you. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Vo-Toa